Muchy w nosie
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Marudzenie Cahira działało na wiedźmina jak płachta na byka. Rozeźlenie Białego Wilka irytowało Milvę a irytacja łuczniczki prowokowała Angouleme. Jaskier marudził ciągle, niezależnie od hanzy i ich wewnętrznych sprzeczek. Regisa nie ruszało nic.


**Disclaimer:** Andrzej Sapkowski  & CDProjektRED.

 **A/N:** nie powiem, by był to twór szczególnie udany. Mogę pokusić się tu o stwierdzenie, że jest to raczej zbiór headcanonów o marudzeniu niźli czegoś konkretnego. Więc nie spodziewajcie się zbyt wiele. Ot! Takie małe cusik dla hecy.

* * *

 **Muchy w nosie**

 _Your-biohazardous-friend_

Cahir westchnął ciężko, mamrocząc coś po nosem w jego ojczystym języku.

Milva posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- nic – odburknął Cahir

\- nie wygląda mi to na _nic_ – odpowiedziała łuczniczka, równając swojego konia z wierzchowcem druha - muchy nosie masz od wczoraj. Co cię gryzie?

\- a nic, tak tylko… – zaczął rycerz, spoglądając za siebie, mimowolnie masując dłoń, tą poharataną, której palce ledwo się zginały.

Milva zmarszczyła brwi, jej wzrok powędrował w to samo miejsce co wzrok rycerza. Geralt jechał na szarym końcu na równi z Jaskrem obydwoje wyglądali jakby jeszcze dosypiali poprzednią noc: Jaskier swoje hulanki i swawole; Geralt zlecenie na ghula… choć Biały Wilk mógł i medytować - podobno wiedźmini potrafią to i w siodle robić jeśli zwierzę było odpowiednio przeszkolone.

\- Czasami po prostu człowiekowi smutno – Skwitował dziecinnie Cahir.

\- wiadomo.

Marudzenie dezertera nie było rzeczą nazbyt dziwną – w hanzie każdy miał swoje lepsze i gorsze dni w zależności od humorów, okresów, obiadu i jego braku, i układu gwiazd.

Najbardziej marudził Jaskier – o brak łóżka, na zimno, na ciepło, na złą pogodę, na pogodę dobrą, na jedzenie… ogółem bard wiódł prym w użalaniu się nad sobą, a jego artystyczna dusza podnosiła rangę jego zażaleń, czyniąc tym ból jednostki bólem wszystkich narodów i inspiracją do rzewnych ballad. Jego marudzenia, mimo iż częstego i czasochłonnego, słuchało się najprzyjemniej.

Geralt może i miał muchy w nosie rzadziej niż bard ale był w tym o wiele bardziej nieznośny – nic tylko zawodził o problemach egzystencjonalnych głośno i filozoficznie z tematyką najbardziej ukierunkowaną na moralność, jej brak i obecność Vicovarczyka. Cahir starł się być wyrozumiały, udając że nie słyszy ani nie widzi całej tej żółci i błota ciskanej w jego stronę. I mimo, że pokłady cierpliwości dezertera godne były pochwały, zdarzały się i dni gorsze gdzie, podczas postoju, Geralt i Cahir znikali gdzieś na godzinę, po czym wracali poobijani, posiniaczeni i nieco bardziej pogodzeni niż zwykle.

Cahir w swoim rozżaleniu przypominał trochę dziecko, zdziwaczałego starca lub szaleńca – mamrotał do siebie pod nosem, często po Nilfgardzku, kopiąc przy okazji kamień – czasami, tak jak chadzało się na stronę za potrzebą, Cahir znikał w gęstwinie by dogonić ich jakiś czas później już w nieco lepszym humorze, lecz z pokrwawionymi kłykciami czy z nadwyrężonymi nadgarstkami. W takich przypadkach, Regis, bez słowa, wyciągał z swojej bezdennej torby opatrunki i maści pachnące jak chata zielarki w której właścicielka zeszła z tego świata.

Podobną do Cahira taktykę stosowała sama Milva, lecz zamiast wyżywać się na przedmiotach nieożywionych bądź faunie, łuczniczka szturchała łokciami, biła pięściami i kopała po kostkach. W najgorszych wypadkach w ruch szedł pas, wtedy to i Rivijczyk i Vicovarczyk wprawnie trzymali się z daleka od jej i siebie samych.

Angouleme była najmniej wysublimowana i dobitnie dawała znak o własnych przypadłościach kobiecych, nudzie i perystaltyce jelit. Opisywała całe procesy szczegółowo i skrupulatnie. Jojczenia okazywały się jednakże za każdym razem retoryczne gdyż na fachowe porady Regisa, dziewczyna fukała tylko i nigdy nie piła przygotowywanych przez niego naparów.

Tylko Regis nie zrzędził, i wydawało się że nic nie było wstanie sprowokować wampira nawet do skwaśniałej miny: nie męczył się, nie chorował, nie cierpiał na bezsenność ani koszmary ani nawet pęcherz, który jak i jego _gluteus maximus_ , miał chyba z żelaza.

\- Ciotka! – Angouleme zapytała z prawej strony łuczniczki, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia, dopiero teraz Milva zauważyła, że zostawiła Cahira daleko w tyle – Co Cahir tak wygląda jakby mu kto matkę sztachetą ubił?

\- a co mnie się pytasz? – ciśnienie kobiety podskoczyło na słuch o „ciotce" – jestem ja ci czarodziejką jakąś by w myślach czytać?

\- a tobie co? Okres ci się zaczyn-? Ała! A ty znowu z tymi pięściami!

\- bo głupoty gadasz! – Milva odfuknęła, rozmasowując kłykcie - i ile ja ci mówiłam byś mnie _ciotką_ nie nazywała?

\- albo za mało, bo zapominam – dziewczyna wyszczerzyła swoje bielutkie ząbki w szczeniackim uśmiechu – albo za dużo, bo się buntuje przeciwko reżimowi!

\- Angouleme! – głos Regisa był spokojny, dało się jednak wychwycić mentorski ton.

Złodziejka obróciła się w siodle. Najwyraźniej konwersacja nie umknęła wyostrzonego słuchu wampira.

\- Zostaw Milvę w spokoju - Regis podniósł swoją chudą dłoń i pogroził dziewczynie palcem by podkreślić dobitność swoich słów – bo coś mi się wydaję, że to nie samopoczucie Cahira cię obchodzi a nerwy Milvy. A jak będziesz głośniej gadać to Geralta obudzisz.

Angouleme wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl i z przestrachem spojrzała za siebie. Co jak co, ale niewyspany wiedźmin był zbyt uciążliwy nawet dla niej.

Cahir pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.


End file.
